Art&Love?
by FueyukiandHanae
Summary: AU Modern time, Rin was your normal, happy, artistic high school student who was starting out her secound year... or so she thought... mostly RinXSesshomaru with a little InuyashaXKagome and MirokuXSango...No Flames
1. Chapter 1

(A.N.) This is my first fanfic so I hope it turns out good ^.^ anyways this is a modern time AU fic where Sesshomaru is still a demon and Rin is older and a second year in high school. This story will also have some InuKag and maybe some MirSan we ll see how it turns out, so on with the story! :3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN InuYasha AND I NEVER WILL T_T

* * *

><p>"Rin, it s time to get up or you ll be late for school!" Her mother yelled from the kitchen, it was her first day back to school and she wasn t looking forward to it.<p>

"RIN!" Her mother yelled again. "Alright, Alright I m getting up sheesh! "she said as she reluctantly crawled out of her bed. Rin is normally a happy fun person; when she didn t have to wake up at 5am because of band She mumbled something under her breath as she tiredly picked out her clothes and walked out of her room to go take a quick shower. She washed her hair with her peach scented shampoo and conditioner then washed her body with the same scented body soap. After rinsing her body off she stepped out of the shower and dried herself off, she put her clothes on and wrapped a dry towel on her head to dry her hair. She then applied a little makeup to her face and walked out of the bathroom.

Rin walked into the kitchen with her towel still wrapped around her head smiling when she saw her mom cooking she sat down at the dining room table.

"Hi mom" she said now fully awake.

"Good morning Rin," She said with a smile. Her mom, unlike Rin, was a morning person.

"Come get your food from the counter; so are you excited about starting school again?"

"Yea it would be nice to have another subject other than band for 8 hours." She replied taking a bite out of her omelet.

"Well that s nice hon" Her mother said sitting next to Rin with her own plate of food. They ate in a comfortable silence until Rin finished her food and excused herself from the table so she could finish getting ready for school.

Rin walked into the band hall like any other morning, as she began to pull out her flute from its case her friends Miroku and InuYasha walked up to her with their instruments (Miroku plays Trumpet and InuYasha plays the French Horn) Hey Rin Miroku greeted giving her a hug, reaching down to grope her until Sango walked by smacking him in the back of the head with her flute. InuYasha only sighed having known Miroku sense middle school her was used to the guys perverted actions.

"Alright everyone start heading out to the field!" the director yelled. InuYasha s ears twitched as he turned heading for the door. The school was mixed between humans, hanyous, and yoke so it wasn t uncommon for people or demons to make friends with each other. Though most yokai never liked to make friends with humans of hanyous, it was very rare if they did because most of the time it had meant they found their mate.

"Hey guys," Kagome said running up to the group a little out of breath.

"Kagome you could have told us to wait for you so you didn t have to run!" InuYasha said with a scowl. Kagome just gave her mate-to-be an irritated glare before walking up to Sango and Rin.

"Hey Rin, did ya hear?"

"Hear what Kagome? You have to be a little more specific she said with a laugh," Kagome could be so vague in the mornings.

"We got a new art teacher, he's replacing Hakaeda sempai."

"What happened to Hakaeda Sempai?" Rin asked a little worried.

"She's supposedly getting married to some guy from America!"

"Oh really? That s nice; so who's the new teacher" Rin asked now a little curious.

"His name is-"

"Hurry up and get set up in the block!" the director yelled interrupting Kagomes sentence.

"I'll tell you later Rin" Kagome yelled running over to the podium so she could conduct.

"Alright, come on Sango let's get to our spots so we won't get in trouble"

* * *

><p>After band was over Rin still didn t have the opportunity to finish her conversation with Kagome, because she had to take the podium inside; Rin also couldn t stay and wait for her because Sango and InuYasha dragged her off to their next class.<p>

"Sango do you know who the new art teacher is?"

"Rin are you still thinking about that?"

"Feh, Rin you might as well drop the subject." InuYasha commented.

"Why is that InuYasha?" Rin asked

"He's an ass" He said with his normal scowl.

"You know him?" Sango asked as they finally walked into their class, sitting down in the back of the class before anyone else had the chance to take it.

"Yea, and trust me Rin you don't want to."

"Really?" Rin asked.

"Oh InuYasha stop that, he can't be that bad."

"Feh, you'll see" He said before the bell rang, meaning that class had started.

* * *

><p>It was finally time Rin's last class for the day luckily it was her favorite class Art; it was also the class that she was a little nervous about entering, no thanks to InuYasha. She sighed and walked into the familiar classroom, walking over to the seat closest to the two computers, the printer and the teacher s desk. It was the seat she had last year and that wasn t going to changed she liked that spot. Rin reached into her bag and started digging through everything for her sketch pad when she looked up she saw Kagome walk into the room along with a few other students.<p>

"Kagome, I didn t know we had art together!" she said with a small smile.

"I guess we do Rin" Kagome said sitting next to Rin.

"What do you think out first project is going to be?"

"I don t know Rin I hope we start out with water color!"

The girls continued their conversation not noticing the rest of the class slowly starting to fill out the room. The bell rang and the class room was still filled with talking until the teacher walked in, that s when the room fell silent. Rin looked up from her sketch she started to work on earlier when her and Kagome were talking; she was surprised their walking towards her was a handsome man no a demon with a fluffy thing draping over his shoulder, two magenta marks under each of his beautiful golden eyes, he had a blue-ish crescent moon on his forehead between his split silver bangs, and long silver hair, she finally caught herself staring and looked down back at her sketch. He swiftly walked past her saying one word low enough for only her to hear

"Mate..."

...that one word would turn out to change her life... forever...

* * *

><p>(A.N.) Ah! Cliff hanger! Hehe ^. ^ I m sorry this chapter was all over the place I tried to explain the setting and a little bit of the story line oh and just so you know Rin: 17, second year plays flute and likes art.<br>InuYasha: 18(kind of he s still a hanyou), second year plays French horn in the band.  
>Miroku: 18, third year plays Trumpet in the band.<br>Sango: 17, third year plays Flute in the band and likes art.  
>Kagome: 18, third year is the drum major in the band and likes art.<br>I promise the next chapter will be better :) sorry if any of the characters was OOC I promise I will fix it in the next chapter so please push the nice little button below and leave me a review no flames please because they make me sad T_T

~*Hanae*~


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I'm so sorry it took so long to post this chapter I got really busy with finishing my own pieces for the local art competition and preparing for state testing. Also the only time I had for writing was when I was in class luckily my classes are relatively easy so I mostly wrote when we were taking notes xP or in Spanish class. Thank you to all of the people who reviewed and added this story to their favorites that made me so happy! (All questions and reviews will be answered at the end of the chapter) So on with the story!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN InuYasha

"_Thoughts"_

"Dialogue"

* * *

><p>"It's been a week since my teacher called me mate, and he hasn't spoken another word to me since then, but somehow my heart feels like if needs him. I know it's only been a week but my heart just calls out to him, yearning for his presence…WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING? I shouldn't be thinking of the situation like this! He's my teacher and this is wrong!" Rin thought to herself sighing aloud in the middle of her chaotic English class, turning her head away from the grouchy old teacher who was again trying to argue with another innocent student over something totally unrelated to look out the window. The thought of becoming her art teacher's mate was stressing the poor girl out, she still had about two years of high school to finish, not to mention the thought of what her parents would think worried her.<p>

Her mother world automatically disapprove, being religious she would immediately be against the whole idea; and her father, though she hardly saw him because of work, would also disapprove of her being mated with a demon. He was way over protective of her, no matter how much they argued. She sighed again wishing this class period would go faster so she could use her friends as a distraction from her thoughts, she still hadn't told any of them about the situation, making her feel bad about hiding something like this from them. She turned her gaze from the window back to the front of the class watching one of the kids argue with the teacher, she never did learn anything from this class… though some how she was passing with an A.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru sat at his desk watching his class work on their individual projects, as his mind would wander back to the girl that he called mate.<p>

He hated it.

This human he didn't even know was already starting to consume most of his thoughts throughout the day. It didn't help when she would walk past him in class smelling like freshly picked peaches. "I suppose it is time that I properly inform the girl of the situation, before I lose my sanity, she will behave like a proper mate and submit…" he thought getting out of his chair to get a canvas out of the supplies closet for a student.

"After her class with me I will inform her as to what is expected of her, if she refuses to comply with my expectations she will receive punishment." He thought , pulling out another canvas for himself to paint on hoping it would get his mind off of the girl, walking over to his desk and setting it down while pulling out a pencil so he could sketch the guidelines. Not that he needed them of course.

When he was done he looked at the picture he drew on the canvas and inwardly frowned. This girl really was consuming his thoughts, "this pathetic human is driving this Sesshomaru crazy!" he thought feeling irritated, grabbing the canvas, taking it to the back of the room wedging it behind some older pieces mentally reminding himself to throw it in the waist bin later. He walked back to his desk sitting down turning his chair toward the computer logging back in as the bell rang for lunch to begin. "Only two more class periods after lunch before that human walks in" he thought rubbing his right temple.

* * *

><p>Rin's loud English class was finally over and it was time for lunch. She hurryingly walked down the hall swiftly passing other classmates as she made her way to meet up with her friends at the band hall so they could hurry down the street to a local restaurant. Surprisingly no one in her group of friends had a car yet, so they would usually walk down the street to a local resturaunt.<p>

When by the time Rin arrived at the band hall her friends had already been waiting for her. She walked up to them setting her belongings down so they could begin their journey down the street for lunch. Miroku held the door open as the rest of the small group walked out, silently following behind Sango after everyone had excited the building.

Rin silently walked down the street lost in thought and unaware of the conversation going on between her friends

"…okay Rin?"

"Huh? Oh! I'm sorry Sango what did you say, I wasn't paying attention."

"I asked you if you were okay."

"Oh! Um…Yea…I'm fine Sango, I was just thinking about something…"Rin lied turning her gaze to the side. In truth she was still feeling stressed, but right now wasn't the right time in her mind to tell her friends why.

"Do you want to' talk about it?" Kagome asked.

"_Darn, how did she know?"_ Rin thought, turning to look at Kagome and Sango, who were standing to her right. "No, I'm fine… it's just been a long day…." She said with a reassuring smile.

"Alright if you say so…" Sango said turning to Kagome giving her a worried look. They knew Rin well enough to know when she was lying.

"Ri-"

"Feh, Kagome leave her alone she don't wanna' talk 'bout it." InuYasha said, interrupting Kagome, while rolling his eyes as they walked up to the restaurant. Annoyed Kagome just glared at him and stormed off walking in front of the group.

"Keh, stupid wench." InuYasha muttered, as he watched Kagome walk inside of the restaurant and sit down at one of the empty booths. Catching the door before if closed angrily held it open for Sango, Miroku and Rin to walk in before he walked in himself seating himself diagonally from Kagome. Who was still mad at him. Sango sat next to her, in front of where Miroku would sit as soon as he finished ordering the food. Which was a bad idea because when he did take his seat he rubbed his hand up and down her thigh until she finally kicked him hard enough in the shin to make him stop. Rin sat next to Sango, in front of InuYasha, who was still muttering hateful things about the "stupid wench"

The group sat in an awkward silence until their order was finally called out and the boys got up to go bring it to the table, setting the trays down so everyone could grab their own food. Once everyone started eating Kagome and Sango decided to try and start small conversations with Rin, who would only reply to them with short answers.

"Hey Rin?" InuYasha asked, talking with his mouth full. "Are ya gonna' stay n that stupid class?"

"What _stupid class_ InuYasha?" Rin asked, grabbing a French fry and dipping it in Sango's ice cream.

"The one that my god forsaken half-brother is teachin'" He said stuffing a few more fries in his mouth.

"Um… my, art class?"

"Yea, that one!"

"I didn't know that he was your brother InuYasha!" Kagome said looking a little surprised, totally forgetting that she was mad at him, she knew he had a brother, but she just didn't know who he was or what he looked like… well until now that is…

"Half-brother wench!" InuYasha shouted, starting another "war" between the young couple. As that went on the other three at the table just sighed and ate the rest of their food in silence, ashamed of their friends and hoping they didn't break anything. The "war" ended after 15 minutes when Kagome stormed out of the restaurant fuming, leaving InuYasha sitting in his seat with a scowl on his face.

"Um, InuYasha… shouldn't you go appologize to Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Keh, why should I?" He said getting out of his chair and walking out of the restaurant.

"I guess we should start heading back to school before we're late." Rin said as she sighed and pushed her chair in gathering her own trash so she could throw it away. The other two at the table gathered their own trash along with Kagome and InuYasha's and threw it away following Rin out the door as she headed back to the school.

"InuYasha, Kagome, we're heading back come on or you're going to be late!" Miroku shouted, as he walked behind Sango and Rin.

Five minutes later InuYasha and Kagome finally caught up to the rest of the group, with Kagome riding on his back.

"Looks like somebody apologized."Rin whispered to Sango with a sly smile.

"I heard that wench!"

"InuYasha, be nice!" Kagome yelled, causing his ears to go flat against his head."

"Kagome, don't yell it hurts my ears!"

"Sorry InuYasha…" She said shifting her position on his back to a more comfortable one.

"Feh, so Rin are ya gonna' answer ma question?"

"Oh yea, um… no InuYasha I'm not going to quit the class, I love art and I don't want to leave Kags alone in there." She replied turning her head to look back at him. _"Plus I'm curious about this whole mate thing…"_

"Kagome, You have Sesshomaru's class too?"

"Yes, is there a problem with that InuYasha?"

"Keh, it's your damn choice wench." He said as he set Kagome down and opened the door to the band hall.

The group grabbed their things, and said their goodbyes then went their separate ways. As Rin was walking to her History class her mind kept wandering back to Sesshomaru. _"I only have two more classes before I have to walk into his class, I wonder if he will talk to me today?.." _she thought as she walked into her classroom taking her seat next to the window.

* * *

><p>"Time flies when you're <em>"studying<em>" doesn't it Kags?" Rin asked, while walking with Kagome into their art class.

"It sure does Rin."Kagome sighed, setting her things down and taking her seat next to Rin, turning to her and asking "So, are you going to finally start a project?"

"Um…maybe…" _"If I could ever walk up to him without embarrassing myself over the whole mate thing."_ She thought, pulling out her sketch pad.

The truth was she already had several ideas draw out and developed inside of her sketch pad, but she just didn't want to go up to her_… mate-to-be_ and ask him for the supplies.

She sighed half listening to Kagome's random complaints about InuYasha as she continued to draw out another one of her many designs. Though every once in a while she felt like someone was staring at her, sending shivers up her spine.

Sesshomaru sat at his desk pretending to be preoccupied with something on his computer. Looking out of the corner of his eye to see the girl drawing in a sketch book. That girl would soon be his even if he didn't want to mate with a _"pathetic human"_, the harder he tried to stay away from her the more chaos he would have to endure, after all that's what had happened to his father when he found Izayoi all those years ago when he had left him and his mother to be with a _"mere human"_ …pathetic… this human would only weaken me. _"Something I Sesshomaru will not allow to happen." _Pushing that thought to the back of his mind Sesshomaru tried to focus back on his computer, looking at the time at the bottom right corner he decided it was time to tell the girl she had to stay after class.

"Hamasaki Rin, please stay after class I need to have an important discussion with you." He said, looking at her with a stoic look.

"Okay…" Rin nervously replied as the bell rang.

"I'll see you at band practice okay Rin."Kagome said with a smile turning out of the class room.

"She seems familiar…"Sesshomaru thought.

"O-okay Kags, just make sure InuYasha's not late again!" Rin yelled, waving goodbye form her seat.

"_Hn, so she's my worthless half-brothers intended"_ Sesshomaru reasoned.

"Yea, Yea" Kagome yelled from the hall way as she shut the door, giving the two left in the room more privacy.

Rin turned back to Sesshomaru who was walking over to her from his desk. When he finally reached her it took all of her will to not scoot back in her desk away from the handsome demon in front of her"

"So... Takahashi-sempai, what did you want to talk about?" she nervously asked.

"_Hn, the girl is nervous, as expected" _he thought before responding to her question. "As you recall I called you mate no less than a week ago, yes?"

"Y-yea?"

"Are you aware of responsibilities and duties of being a mate?"

"Um…no, they don't really talk much about demon culture in my History class… the most I know comes from Kagome…"

"Which is?"

"Just courting, and marking…."

"Then I will have to assign you homework on the topic."

"But this isn't even a History class…"

"It's due on Friday by then, you must have full knowledge on the topic. If you fail to comply there will be consequences, do you understand?" he said with a cold look, ignoring her complaint.

"Yes, I understand."

"Good, than you are dismissed. Have a nice day." He said as he watched her gather her things and walk out of the class room.

* * *

><p>AN: And that's chapter two ^.^ what did you think? I'm sorry if Sesshomaru's out of character, I'll try to work on that and I'm sorry if the plot seems rushed… on a side note Rin's English class is exactly like my Spanish class, I don't learn a thing and somehow I'm passing heh heh…. And when Sesshomaru used the pencil to draw the outline on the canvas, my art teacher actually does that even though he's a professional ; it usually helps me out when I do something so I thought I would add that in there … now on with the reviewers response!

Mklina: Thank you for your review, especially since you were the first one to review you made me so happy! And again I'm sorry I couldn't update as soon as I wanted to…

Bookworm4ever81: I'm sorry Sesshomaru is OOC, thank you for being the second person to leave me review ^.^ and I'll try to get the next chapter posted faster than I did with this one.

TsukimoriKuchiki13: Thank you for the review and I'm sorry it took so long to update.

Icegirljenni: Thank you very much for the review, and yes although she knows little of the meaning to the word; and I'm sorry it took long to update…

Meghanmoo: hehe, I'm sorry to hear that the review thing was going slow, but thank you for leaving me a nice little review. I apologize for the spell checks when I pulled it up on the fan fiction website it deleted all of my quotation marks and commas so when I first posted I had to edit the chapter , and I guess I missed a few of them heh heh… again sorry for the wait

Icecreamapparition: I'm sorry for the confusion in the last chapter. Rin is in band and art; and yes I will be including competitions for both band and art ^-^. Thank you for your review and I'm sorry the last chapter was so short.

* * *

><p>So please push the nice little button below and leave me a review, no flames please!<p>

~*Hanae*~


End file.
